YuGiOh! 5DX: Duels Beyond Time
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: My first pure duelfic! For quite some time I was wondering how a duel between a certain two characters featured in the first duel would go, then I got the idea for this fic, which also features two other duels between icons! Enjoy!


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DX

Duels Beyond Time

Duel #1: Power vs. Power

In a dark room, a large holographic screen came on, revealing a familiar announcer with outrageous hair that wore a bright red suit, holding his microphone ever-so-gently with his pinky finger extended. The lights came on to reveal a gigantic arena filled with cheering fans as the announcer began to speak.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!" He began loudly as two sets of cheerleaders in the stands began cheering with the crowd, one set wearing a logo that looked like it said "Atlas" while the other set wore clothing that looked like the famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Here today for all of you, we have a series of three special Duels! These Duels will transcend all possible imagination, and some of you may wonder how it could have possibly happened in the first place! How these games became possible may be a mystery, but their legacy is not! So now, without further ado, I present to you the first of our three Duels!"

With that, blue and white confetti started falling from the roof. As the fans cheers died down slightly, the lights dimmed as spotlights were focused on either side of the part of the arena used for conventional standing Duels.  
>"The first competitor in this Duel is one you're all familiar with..." The announcer said as a trap door suddenly opened on one side of the field, revealing a familiar head of blond hair, followed by the classic trench coat and arm guards. "He is the former King of D-Wheelers and a member of the legendary Team 5D's! Here he is..." The lights came on to completely reveal the competitor. "JAAAAAAAACK ATLAS!"<p>

Jack Atlas gave his usual scoff and raised his customized Duel Disk, simultaneously pointing toward the crowd. "There can be only one King, and that's me! Jack Atlas!" As the classic catchphrase was uttered, the crowd burst into deafening cheers.

"Now, for our next competitor... How he got here is a complete mystery, but you all know his skills in the Duel are absolutely legendary! He is the founder of all the technology we use today and the corporation revered across the entire world!" The trap door on the opposite side of the field to Jack's position, slowly showing a brunette man with a cocky grin, wearing a white vest that flared out like a trench coat and boasting the original Battle City Duel Disk. "You all know him, you all love him! Setooooooooooooooooo Kaiba!" Various members of the crowd gasped loudly as the rest of the audience cheered exponentially louder than before as the user of Blue-Eyes White Dragon was revealed completely.

Kaiba looked over at his opponent and scoffed in a similar manner as the man he had locked eyes with. "I don't expect much of a fight. You're not Yugi, so I'll make this Duel as fast as I can."

Jack merely glared at his opponent and gave his own cocky smirk, taking a ready stance. "Best me if you can." He replied.

The announcer held his microphone high as he stepped onto the edge of the booth he had been sitting in. "Are both Duelists ready?"

Both players nodded.

"DUEL!" they shouted as their Duel Disks simultaneously turned on and they drew five cards each.

**Jack: 4000 vs. Kaiba: 4000**

Kaiba pointed at Jack dramatically. "If you don't mind, I'll be starting this Duel. Draw!" He stated as he drew his sixth card. "I'll begin this game by Summoning my Giant Germ in Attack Mode," (Giant Germ: 2/1000) "then I'll set one card face-down, ending my turn!" As the cards hit the Duel Disk, an unusually large germ appeared along with the back of a single card in front of Kaiba. "Let's see what the future holds, then."

Jack smirked as he drew a card from his Deck, "It's my turn! Draw" Jack looked at his hand closely, pulling a card from his hand and placing it on the field. "I Summon Twin-Sword Marauder in Attack Mode!" (Twin-Sword Marauder: 4/1600) The Warrior appeared and swung his blades menacingly as Jack pointed towards the Giant Germ. "Battle! Twin-Sword Marauder, attack Giant Germ!" At the command, the warrior rushed forward and attempted to swing his right blade at the strange creature.

As the attack followed through, a strange mist came from the germ and enveloped the Marauder. Kaiba smirked as he watched the scene and his Trap Card was revealed. "Trap Card, open! Crush Card Virus!" Twin-Sword Marauder lurched back in pain and bumped against Jack's left hand, spreading the virus to the Monsters that may be in his hand. "For the next three turns, any Monster you have out, as well as any Monster currently or to come into your hand will instantly die so long as they hold an Attack score of 1500 or higher!" After the statement, the Warrior keeled over onto his knees and breathed his last, shattering as Jack sent the card to the Graveyard section on his Duel Disk. "And all I had to do was tribute my Giant Germ."

Jack looked at the Trap Card with wide eyes. "I... I'll set one card face-down and end my turn..."

Kaiba placed a hand on his Deck as he drew to signify the start of his turn. "I'll draw now." Kaiba looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Now I'll play my Spell card, White Dragon Ritual!" Seto placed the card in his Spell and Trap zone as the card revealed itself in Solid Vision. "By offering up to four levels or higher in a Monster as a tribute, I'm allowed to Ritual Summon a Monster at Level four!" Kaiba held up a card and revealed it, showing Hitotsu-me Giant. "I'll offer this Monster as a sacrifice." Sending the Monster to the Graveyard, Kaiba placed a blue-lined Monster Card on the field. "Now rise, Paladin of White Dragon!" (Paladin of White Dragon: 4/1900) As the light shined from Kaiba's Duel Disk, a knight riding on a small white Dragon showed up, raising his weapon to strike. "Now, Paladin, attack the 'King' directly!" The Paladin responded instantly, ordering his mount to charge as he struck Jack with his weapon of choice, causing the former King to jerk back a bit. (**Jack: 2100**)

The crowd cheered wildly at the drawing of first blood, as the announcer started speaking again. "And the first damage has been done! So far Kaiba seems to be in the lead, but we can't ever be certain in this game!"

Kaiba gave his scoff as he smirked once again. "Now, my Paladin does more than just draw your blood. At this point I'll activate his next effect, sacrificing him!" The Paladin suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, nearly blinding the crowd. "His sacrifice is not in vain, though, for it brings forth the mightiest Monster I possess! Come forth! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/3000) The intimidating Dragon showed itself and roared. "I'll end my turn."

Jack looked over his hand, glad that the only Monster in his hand had less than 1500 points of Attack power. "I'll draw!" He began as he drew his card and revealed it to his opponent. "By the effect of your Virus, I'll show you my Dark Resonator!" Kaiba looked at the Monster and nodded. "Now, I'll Summon Dark Resonator in Defense Mode!" (Dark Resonator: 3/300) The fiend instantly appeared with a sinister laugh, holding its tuning fork in front of itself as it tinted blue, signifying a defensive stance. "Next I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba drew his card quickly. "Then it's my turn." Kaiba clenched his fist and punched the air in front of him as his Dragon roared and flew up into the sky. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Dark Resonator!" Blue-Eyes began charging energy in its mouth as Kaiba shouted out the name of the attack. "Burst Stream!" Blue-Eyes finished charging its attack and released an incredible stream of destructive energy at the fiend on Jack's side of the field, causing a large explosion.

Jack suddenly swung his right arm out as one of his face-down cards revealed itself. "Continuous Trap Card, open! Spacegate!" The Trap showed itself as a star flew out of the picture and engaged in orbit around the card. "Whenever any of my Monsters are involved in battle, this card gains one Star Counter, and at any time, I can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Monster from the Grave whose equal to or lower than the number of counters on the card! Since your Dragon is attacking my Dark Resonator, I gain one counter!"

"You're lucky I didn't Summon a new Monster, or you'd..." Before Kaiba could finish his sentence, the smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing a cackling Dark Resonator. "WHAT?" he suddenly shouted.

Jack smiled and almost instantly began laughing. "Dark Resonator's Monster effect! If he were to be destroyed in battle, he will survive once each turn!"

Kaiba growled a bit as his Dragon took its place on the field. "I end my turn."

Jack looked over at the menacing Dragon before him and closed his eyes... Placing his hand on his Deck, he drew his card. "It's my turn!" he looked at his new card and showed it to his opponent. "The Monster is Small Piece Golem!" Kaiba again nodded as Jack added the card to his hand. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Kaiba drew his card quickly. "I'll just end this quickly then." Looking at his new card, he placed it on the field quickly. "I Summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in Attack Mode!" (Ryu-Kishin Powered: 4/1600) "You said that Monster survives the first time he's attacked during a turn, right? Well, now..." Kaiba clenched his fist again and held it up. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Dark Resonator! Burst Stream!" The white Dragon responded to the command by repeating the attack it had performed earlier, creating a large explosion that revealed a new star on Spacegate and a still-alive Resonator. "Now, Ryu-Kishin Powered, destroy that eyesore!" The demon that had risen now jumped into the air and dove down onto the Dark Resonator, shattering the Monster completely as a third star appeared on Jack's Trap Card. As his Monster returned to his side, Kaiba started into maniacal laughter. "Now what will you do? Nothing to defend yourself but a small rock that can't even stand against my small demon! I end my turn!"

Jack drew his card quickly and revealed it to Kaiba. "My card is Prideful Roar!" Adding the card to his hand, he began his turn. "Using the effect of Spacegate, I send it away to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 Monster from my Graveyard!" As the Spacegate card disappeared, the three stars came together, forming the fallen Dark Resonator. "Dark Resonator revives in Defense Mode!" Dark Resonator smiled and cackled as he once again turned the telltale blue and took his former position on the field. "I end my turn, and if I'm not mistaken, the effect of your virus is null and void!"

Kaiba nodded and drew his card. "My virus isn't effective anymore, but I can still get rid of that annoying Monster of yours!" Kaiba's Monsters simultaneously rose up into the air and engaged their attacks against Jack's fiendish Tuner Monster, once again obliterating it. "Now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Jack drew his card and smiled. "Now you'll witness the real ability of a Power Deck!" he exclaimed as he played his newly-drawn card. "I Special Summon Vice Dragon!" (Vice Dragon: 5/2000) Vice Dragon flew out of a portal that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and took a threatening pose on the field. "I can Special Summon Vice Dragon when I have no Monsters, but you do, but when I do, the Attack and Defense points are halved!" (Vice Dragon: 2000 → 1000) "Now, Trap Card, activate! Revival Gift!" Another Trap Card revealed itself as two black demonic things appeared on Kaiba's side of the field. (Gift Fiend Tokens: 3/1500 each) "When I activate this, I give you two Gift Fiend Tokens, then revive one Tuner Monster in my Graveyard!" Dark Resonator immediately rose from the dead, appearing on the field in his traditional colors. "Dark Resonator returns once again in Attack Mode!" The fiend then cackled at the comment. "Next..." Dark Resonator suddenly struck his tuning fork. "I'm taking my Level 5 Vice Dragon and tuning it with my Level 3 Dark Resonator!"

Kaiba took a step back, but his expression didn't change. "What? Tuning?"

Jack smirked as his Tuner rose into the sky as a set of three rings, allowing Vice Dragon to turn into an outline of itself that became five individual stars. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!" As Jack chanted, the stars flew into the rings. "Take witness to its creation-shaking power!" Nearing the end of the chant, a light shone from the stars as a silhouette of a dragon appeared. "Synchro Summon!" The silhouette revealed a red and black dragon with demonic horns. "My very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!" (Red Dragon Archfiend: 8/3000) Red Dragon Archfiend spread its wings and drifted down next to his chosen Duelist. Locking eyes with his rival, the demonic dragon let out a roar, receiving one from the opposing dragon in turn.

"Jack's ace Monster has hit the field already!" the announcer exclaimed at the sight of the famous dragon. "Now, it's a match up between two dragons of equal power! What will we see next?"

Kaiba looked at the monster his opponent had just summoned and started laughing. "THAT is your most powerful monster? I can't believe I almost broke a sweat! It looks like some five-year-old's rendition of Blue-Eyes!"

Jack merely growled and placed one card face down on his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Kaiba smirked as he reached over to his Deck. "Then I'll draw!" As he drew his card, he smiled in an evil manner. "It's too bad you didn't attack. It seems that this Duel is already in my favor! I'll release these two gifts you've given me!" Kaiba waved his hand in the direction of the Gift Fiend Tokens that had appeared on his field a single turn ago. "Now rise! My second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" the man shouted as his second dragon appeared. (Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/3000) "Now, Blue-Eyes! Take down that joke of a dragon!" Upon the command, Blue-Eyes began charging energy in its mouth. "BURST STREAM!" The name of the attack came as the stream of energy was about to release, only to be stopped by a wall of chains that came from a now-revealed card, then wrapped around and consumed the legendary dragon. (Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/2300) Knowing what had happened, Kaiba looked at the card. "Shadow Spell?" He asked.

Jack nodded and pointed at the card. "You know its effect well. It binds your Monster and takes away 700 Attack Points!"

Kaiba closed his eyes and scoffed. "Then I guess I'll set this..." A card appeared face down on the field in front of the Duelist. "And I end my turn."

Jack picked up a card from the top of his Deck. "Draw!" Looking over his hand, he then looked over at what his opponent had in play. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack the Ryu-Kishin Powered!" the great dragon reared back an arm as it engulfed in flame. "Absolute Power Force!" As Red Dragon Archfiend started to punch, another set of chains wrapped around his arm, then following up to the rest of his body. (Red Dragon Archfiend: 8/2300) "Another of the same card, then. All right, I'll respond with this!" Jack placed another card on his Duel Disk in the Monster Card Zone as a big-mouthed creature burst out of nowhere and bit down on Kaiba's copy of Shadow Spell, releasing the binding on Jack's dragon. (Red Dragon Archfiend: 8/3000) "Trap Eater!" (Trap Eater: 4/1900) "Next I summon Clock Resonator in Defense Mode!" Placing down yet another card in his Monster Zone, something that looked like kin to the Dark Resonator appeared on the field, only with a large clock floating behind it. (Clock Resonator: 3/600) "Now, I'll set one more face down card, and during the end phase, Red Dragon Archfiend destroys any monster that did not declare an attack, however this also triggers Clock Resonator's effect!" Upon saying this, Trap Eater and Clock Resonator shattered, leaving the clock behind as it turned back time for itself, revealing a renewed Resonator that cackled at his own actions. "Clock Resonator can prevent himself from being destroyed in any way once per turn!"

Kaiba placed two fingers on top of his Deck. "I take it this means your turn is over?" he asked, receiving only a nod in reply. The businessman smiled and picked up his card, adding it to his hand. "This works out perfectly!" he began, holding out a Spell card. "I activate Polymerization!" Revealing the card and the third and final Blue-Eyes, the three dragons flew up into the air and swirled together, calling forth a bright light while Kaiba laughed maniacally. "Behold my ultimate instrument of death! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" In the light, a silhouette formed, revealing a three-headed dragon formed from the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined. (Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 12/4500) "Now, my Ultimate Dragon, obliterate Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dragon responded by opening up its three mouths, charging a different variety of energy in each one. "Ultimate Burst!" The mouths released the energy as they combined and flew towards Jack's dragon, causing a gigantic explosion and knocking Jack onto his back. (**Jack: 600**) "With that, I end my turn."

The announcer looked at the explosion, amazed. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has appeared! Never before have I seen Jack this overwhelmed!"

Jack slowly rose from his position on his back and drew a card from his Deck. "It's my turn. DRAW!" Jack added the card to his hand quickly. "You think that your victory is assured just because you have a big dragon with lots of Attack Points? Don't make me laugh!" Jack put a card on his Duel Disk in the Monster Card Zone, smirking. "I summon Force Resonator!" Another kin to the Dark Resonator appeared, this time with a large orb floating behind it. (Force Resonator: 2/500) The two fiendish Tuners under Jack's command looked at each other and cackled as Jack waved his arm towards his face down card. "Next, I'll activate the Trap card, Descending Lost Star!" Kaiba glared at the Trap, knowing this couldn't be a good thing. "Now I'm able to special summon one Synchro Monster that lies in my Graveyard in Defense Mode, negating his effect, reducing his Defense Points to 0, and reducing his level by 1! My choice is obvious! Be reborn, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend responded to the command instantly, appearing as if rising from the dead and taking a defensive stance while tinting blue. (Red Dragon Archfiend: 7/0) "You try to win with raw force, but I'll show you that real victory takes a true Burning Soul!" Jack stated arrogantly while the Wing mark on his arm glowed. He placed his fist over his heart instantly, then proceeding to thrust his arm forward as his entire body was surrounded by a crimson aura. "I'm double tuning my Level 7 Red Dragon Archfiend with my Level 3 Clock Resonator and my Level 2 Force Resonator!" The Resonators floated up into the air and came together, striking each others tuning forks and turning into fiery versions of the rings commonly seen in Synchro Summons. "The King and the Devil, here and now, become as one!" The fiery rings lined up as Red Dragon Archfiend flew into them, becoming seven stars. "A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself!" The rings exploded into Red Dragon Archfiend's body as the flames morphed into a more demonic form. "Synchro Summon!" The flames started to fade. "Come forth! Red Nova Dragon!" (Red Nova Dragon: 12/3500)

"Red Nova Dragon vs. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the announcer shouted with his foot once again on the edge of his booth. "It's only the first Duel and already the games are historic!"

Kaiba gazed upon the devil dragon and smirked, eventually going into yet more hysterical laughter. "THIS is your ultimate Monster? As it stands you still have far less Attack Points to give you any kind of advantage! What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Jack smirked. "Red Nova Dragon's effect activates! He will gain 500 ATK for each Tuner Monster that exists in my Graveyard!" A fiery aura appeared around Red Nova Dragon, showing each of the Resonators and the Trap Eater that Jack had used previously. (Red Nova Dragon: 12/5500) Jack then proceeded to punch the air in front of him. "Red Nova Dragon, destroy Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Burning Soul!" Red Nova Dragon took the command instantly, flying high up into the arena, engulfing himself in flame, and ramming into Kaiba's dragon, causing a gigantic explosion. (**Kaiba: 3000**) "And with that, I end my turn."

The announcer took his foot off of the edge of his booth and looked at the Duel with wide eyes. "The former King has created quite the turnaround, but so far the difference in Life Points remains practically the same!"

"It's my draw!" Kaiba shouted as he drew. "I'll activate my Monster Reborn, reviving my Ultimate Dragon!" As Monster Reborn was slid into the Graveyard, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared once again on the field, poised to attack. "Next I activate Shrink on that damned dragon of yours! His Attack Points are now cut in half!" Holding out the Spell card, what looked like a laser hit Red Nova Dragon, causing it to decrease in size. (Red Nova Dragon: 12/2750) As the devil dragon shrank, Kaiba's menacing dragon started charging up the energy in its mouths again. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy that eyesore once and for all! ULTIMATE BURST!" With that, the dragon released the deadly stream of energy it had released once before against a weakened dragon, only to be stopped by a single claw of the creature. "WHAT IS IT NOW?"

Jack scoffed as he held up Red Nova Dragon's card, causing both Red Nova Dragon and the attack he had stopped to disappear completely. "Red Nova Dragon's next effect! When my opponent attacks, I can remove him from play to stop the attack, and he revives himself at the end of the turn!"

Kaiba growled in frustration. "I'll finish this turn with two face down cards then!" Setting the card onto his Duel Disk, the representative hologram appeared in front of him as Jack replaced his mighty Red Nova Dragon onto the field. (Red Nova Dragon: 12/5500)

Jack smiled as he drew one more card and added it to his hand. "Very well, Red Nova Dragon, destroy his Ultimate Dragon one more time! BURNING SOUL!" The flaming tackle ensued once more as a violent explosion occurred. (**Kaiba: 2000**) "I'll end my turn now."

Kaiba looked at the card he had drawn, then back at Jack's dragon, then at his face down cards, obviously furious at the situation. "I never thought I'd have to resort to this... I activate my face downs! Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense!" The cards flipped to reveal themselves as two rings appeared, one lined with grenades, and the other looking like it was some kind of shield. "My Ring of Defense protects me from any effect damage I may take this turn, and the Ring of Destruction will finally end this Duel by attaching to that DAMN dragon and exploding!" The grenade-lined ring suddenly flew at an alarming speed towards Red Nova Dragon, clasping itself around his neck and going off in another large explosion. "You'll take damage equal to- WHAT?" Red Nova Dragon was still whole as the smoke cleared, and Jack's Life Points remained unaltered.

Jack had his arms crossed as he smirked at his opponent. "Red Nova Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects." was all he said.

Kaiba's eyes went wide. His mouth hung open as he formed very few words. "I... I end my turn..."

Jack responded by simply adding the next card to his hand and pumping his fist in the air. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Ryu-Kishin Powered and end this now! BURNING SOUL!" The flaming charge was instantaneous, passing through the great Seto Kaiba's last line of defense as he fell to his knees. (**Kaiba: DEFEAT**)

**Seto Kaiba vs. Jack Atlas**

**Winner: Jack Atlas**

Jack put his cards away and walked up to his opponent, holding out a hand. "You put forth an amazing Duel. I would not have had this any other way."

Kaiba merely stood up, shaking his head. "That Monster had... It had so many effects that countered me completely... It's... It's just like Yugi and his damn God Cards!" Turning around, Kaiba gathered himself and his cards and proceeded to walk away, stopping only once to look back at he who was his opponent. "I swear if I ever get the chance, I _will_ defeat you!"

Jack simply nodded and turned around, facing the crowd and pointing at them with his right hand. "There can only be one King, and that's me! Jack Atlas!"

All the masses could do was cheer.

In the hallways, Kaiba walked past someone he hadn't hoped to see walking towards the stage.

"Jounochi," He began. "If _I_ couldn't win, then you stand _no_ _chance_ against that 'Crow' you're set to face..."

Jounochi simply smiled as he held up his Duel Disk. "I won't know until I try, and the only way I can become a true Duelist is by winning matches like this anyway!"

Kaiba simply kept walking as the gambling Duelist walked out into the arena.

*Explanation for Kaiba's loss: He not only underestimated Jack's abilities as a Duelist, but he also blindly went after the behemoth that is Red Nova Dragon, letting Jack take advantage of the Monster's full effect. Had he not underestimated Jack, he could have won before Red Nova ever had a chance to come out. Instead he decided to symbolically destroy Red Dragon Archfiend instead of going for more damage, and then the effects of Red Nova Dragon took him by surprise so many times that he found himself overwhelmed, only instead of a god beating him, this time it was a devil. Not to mention the obvious fact that he hadn't targeted his own Ryu-Kishin Powered, who he'd completely forgotten about, with his Ring of Destruction.


End file.
